Secrets
by BeautifulSoulsAreOnTheHorizon
Summary: Three years ago Cleo Sertori vanished from the Gold Coast along with her family, she now lives in England with her three year old daughter, but when her dad finds a better job back in Australia Cleo moves back, what will Rikki and Bella think when Cleo suddenly turns up? But most importantly what will Lewis think when he realises that secrets have been kept from him?
1. Introducing Esme Elizabeth McCartney

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this story that came to my mind :-) **

* * *

In a blink of an eye, I knew that my life had changed forever.

The second she took her first breath I knew that she was depending on me to give her a great life.

The minute she left my body, complete and utter happiness filled my head, and it still remains.

My little miracle.

My beautiful girl.

When I found out that I was pregnant three years ago, I panicked. no way was I ready to be a mother, I feared for what Lewis would think of me, and I also feared for what my best friends Rikki and Bella would think. I couldn't bare the thought of the three girls that meant so much to me being mad at me for a mistake that I had made, and so my family and I decided to leave the country, and it was goodbye Australia and hello England.

Little did I know that what I thought was an unfortunate mistake, turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me.

She's absolutely breathtaking, her smile just makes your heart burst. She has Lewis's ice blue eyes and a cross between my brown hair and Lewis's blonde hair, so she has a kind of light brownish hair colour.

Her name is Esme Elizabeth McCartney, and she means the world to me.

* * *

**Cleo's POV**

_**London United Kingdom**_

"Mummy!" Esme squealed, looking up from her painting and running straight into my arms.

"Oof!" I huffed as she tightly wrapped her arms around me, a smile grew on my face and I lifted her off the ground.

"Hey Ezy!" I said, showering her with kisses.

"I did a painting for you, come and look!" She demanded, I nodded and placed her back on the floor, she took my hand and dragged me over to the table.

"Look!" She said, handing me her painting.

"Wow that's a very nice, uhm what is it?" I asked, staring at the mystery shape.

"It's you mummy, in stralia where you used to live" she said.

"Well it's beautiful, that is a picture to go on the fridge!" I told her, she grinned happily.

"Can you take me home now, I hate pre-school!" She whined.

"Esme, you love pre school" I told her.

"Yeah but not a lot I don't!" She said.

"Go and get your jacket and backpack and we'll go home" I said, she rushed over to the coat rackand struggled to put on her jacket, I let out a chuckle and approached her.

"Esme, it's inside out" I laughed, taking her jacket and putting it right.

"Arms out" I said, she followed my orders and put both arms out, I put her Jacket on and zipped it up before placing her Cinderella backpack on her back, I signed her out of preschool and we headed into the car park.

"Watch out for cars Esme!" I told the hyper three year old who was skipping way ahead of me.

"I am!" She yelled back.

When we reached the car I strapped her into her carseat and walked around the car to climb in myself, I pulled the seatbelt around my body and started the engine.

"What song do you want on Esme?" I asked her, adjusting the mirror so I could see her in the back seat.

"The lazy song!" She gasped in excitement.

"You're obsessed with that song" I sighed, turning on the CD player, the song by Bruno Mars filled the car, followed by Esme's off key singing.

"Today I don't feel like doing anything!" She began.

"I just wanna lay in my bed!" I sang along with her.

"Don't feel like picking up my phone so leave a message after the tone!" She almost shouted.

"Cos today I swear I'm not doing anything!" I sang, laughing slightly.

"Nothing at all!" Esme shrieked, then she began to kick her legs and flail her arms as she tried to dance despite being strapped to a carseat.

"Work it girl!" I laughed, turning a sharp corner.

* * *

"Grandad, I'm home!" Esme yelled, running straight into the living room to find my dad and Kim watching tv.

"There's my little princess!" He exclaimed, lifting her off the floor and placing her on his lap.

"Hi grandma!" She yelled, waving at Sam who was busy making dinner.

"Hello sweetheart" she smiled.

"So did you have a good day at pre-school?" Dad asked Esme.

"Nope, it's boring!" She replied, climbing off dad's lap and walking to the tv where she changed the channels.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Kim whined.

"It's boring" Esme responded.

"No it's not, your pathetic little cartoons are boring!" Kim argued.

"Your a meanie!" Esme pouted.

"Too bad, now move you're blocking my view!" Kim snapped.

"Kim, stop being nasty and let her watch what she wants to watch!" I said, collapsing onto the couch.

"No, I got here first" she said, turning up the volume.

"Just let her watch something Kim!" I snapped.

"For goodness sake, I wish she'd never been born, then we wouldn't of had to leave Australia, but we have to live in a foreign country just because of Cleo's accident demon child!" Kim growled, throwing the remote on the floor and storming up the stairs.

Esme's bottom lip quivered, and her eyes filled with tears, I could feel my heart shattering and my blood boiling, I ran to my child and embraced her.

"Kim, that was a horrible thing to say!" My dad yelled, chasing after Kim.

"Hey don't cry baby, she's just got anger issues that's all" I whispered, as she cried onto my shoulder.

"What does she mean by accident child?" Esme asked, her voice slightly cracking as she sobbed.

"Nothing baby, she was just being nasty that's all" I told her.

"Oh" Esme responded.

"How about we go and play outside, would that make you feel better?" I asked her, a smile grew on her face and she nodded in excitement.

She swung open the door ran into the back yard, heading straight to the swing set, she took a seat on it.

"Push me mummy!" She squealed, I smiled and got the swing going and began pushing her.

"Higher, higher!" She shrieked, the swing let out high pitched squeaks every time it swung.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I asked playfully.

"Yeah mummy!" She giggled.

"Okay, here we go, I'm gonna make you touch the clouds" I told her, she let out adorable giggles as I began to push her higher into the air.

"Higher!" She demanded.

"I can't go any higher, you'll fall out" I told her.

"No I won't!" She argued.

"Don't talk back to me Esme" I told her.

"Sorry mummy" she apologised.

Suddenly my dad and Kim approached us.

"Kim has something to say to you and Esme" dad said, I stopped the swing.

"Cleo I'm sorry for what I said, I really didn't mean it I just had a bad day at school" Kim said.

"It's alright Kim, I accept your apology" I said, Kim smiled at me.

"Oh and Esme, I'm sorry I said those things about you, I love you so much" Kim said, Esme climbed off the swing and wrapped her arms around Kim.

"It's okay, I love you too Kimmy" Esme giggled, Kim smiled and kissed Esme's head.

* * *

"Mummy?" Esme asked.

"Yes?" I replied, tucking her into bed.

"Can you tell me about stralia again?" She asked.

"Sure, it's very hot in Australia and you have to wear a lot of sunscreen so you don't get burnt" I told her.

"I thought only food could burn" Esme said.

"anything can burn baby girl" I said.

"Oh" she replied.

"Do you miss stralia?" She asked.

"I miss it very much baby" I told her, stroking her light brown hair.

"Why didn't you stay in stralia then?" She questioned curiously, as she played with my fingers.

"Because I found out that you were in my tummy, and I wanted to get a fresh start, so we moved here" I told her.

"Why?" She questioned.

"I just told you baby, I needed a fresh start" I said.

"Why though?" She asked, I let out a chuckle.

"Because I did okay" I told her, she nodded.

"Can you read me a story?" She politely asked.

"Of course, go and pick one out" I told her, she nodded and walked over to her bookshelf and picked out a Dr Suess book.

"Green eggs and ham?" I questioned.

"Yep" she replied.

"We always read this one" I said.

"But I like it" she said.

"Okay" I replied, beginning to read.

**I am Daniel **

**I am Sam **

**Sam I am **

**That Sam-I-am **

**That Sam-I-am! **

**I do not like **

**that Sam-I-am **

**Do you like **

**green eggs and ham**

**I do not like them, **

**Sam-I-am. **

**I do not like **

**green eggs and ham. **

**Would you like them **

**Here or there? **

**I would not like them **

**here or there. **

**I would not like them **

**anywhere. **

**I do not like **

**green eggs and ham. **

**I do not like them, **

**Sam-I-am **

**Would you like them **

**in a house? **

**Would you like them **

**with a mouse? **

**I do not like them **

**in a house. **

**I do not like them **

**with a mouse. **

**I do not like them **

**here or there. **

**I do not like them **

**anywhere. **

**I do not like green eggs and ham. **

**I do not like them, Sam-I-am. **

**Would you eat them **

**in a box? **

**Would you eat them **

**with a fox? **

**Not in a box. **

**Not with a fox. **

**Not in a house. **

**Not with a mouse. **

**I would not eat them here or there. **

**I would not eat them anywhere. **

**I would not eat green eggs and ham. **

**I do not like them, Sam-I-am. **

**Would you? Could you? **

**in a car? **

**Eat them! Eat them! **

**Here they are. **

**I woould not, **

**could not, **

**in a car **

**You may like them. **

**You will see. **

**You may like them **

**in a tree? **

**I would not, could not in a tree. **

**Not in a car! You let me be. **

**I do not like them in a box. **

**I do not like them with a fox **

**I do not like them in a house **

**I do not like them with a mouse **

**I do not like them here or there. **

**I do not like them anywhere. **

**I do not like green eggs and ham. **

**I do not like them, Sam-I-am. **

**A train! A train! **

**A train! A train! **

**Could you, would you **

**on a train? **

**Not on a train! Not in a tree! **

**Not in a car! Sam! Let me be! **

**I would not, could not, in a box. **

**I could not, would not, with a fox. **

**I will not eat them with a mouse **

**I will not eat them in a house. **

**I will not eat them here or there. **

**I will not eat them anywhere. **

**I do not like them, Sam-I-am. **

**Say! **

**In the dark? **

**Here in the dark! **

**Would you, could you, in the dark? **

**I would not, could not, **

**in the dark. **

**Would you, could you, **

**in the rain? **

**I would not, could not, in the rain. **

**Not in the dark. Not on a train, **

**Not in a car, Not in a tree. **

**I do not like them, Sam, you see. **

**Not in a house. Not in a box. **

**Not with a mouse. Not with a fox. **

**I will not eat them here or there. **

**I do not like them anywhere! **

**You do not like **

**green eggs and ham? **

**I do not **

**like them, **

**Sam-I-am. **

**Could you, would you, **

**with a goat? **

**I would not, **

**could not. **

**with a goat! **

**Would you, could you, **

**on a boat? **

**I could not, would not, on a boat. **

**I will not, will not, with a goat. **

**I will not eat them in the rain. **

**I will not eat them on a train. **

**Not in the dark! Not in a tree! **

**Not in a car! You let me be! **

**I do not like them in a box. **

**I do not like them with a fox. **

**I will not eat them in a house. **

**I do not like them with a mouse. **

**I do not like them here or there. **

**I do not like them ANYWHERE! **

**I do not like **

**green egss **

**and ham! **

**I do not like them, **

**Sam-I-am. **

**You do not like them. **

**SO you say. **

**Try them! Try them! **

**ANd you may. **

**Try them and you may I say. **

**Sam! **

**If you will let me be, **

**I will try them. **

**You will see. **

**Say! **

**I like green eggs and ham! **

**I do! I like them, Sam-I-am! **

**And I would eat them in a boat! **

**And I would eat them with a goat... **

**And I will eat them in the rain. **

**And in the dark. And on a train. **

**And in a car. And in a tree. **

**They are so goodm so goodm you see! **

**So I will eat them in a box. **

**And I will eat them with a fox. **

**And I will eat them in a house. **

**And I will eat them with a mouse. **

**And I will eat them here and there. **

**Say! I will eat them ANHYWHERE! **

**I do so like **

**green eggs and ham! **

**Thank you! **

**Thank you, **

**Sam-I-am**

I smiled at Esme's sleeping form and leaned down to gently kiss her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful girl"

* * *

**Australia 15,195 km away from England (9 hours ahead) **

**Lewis POV**

"Hey guys!" I said, taking a seat beside Bella in Rikki's cafe.

"Hey Lewis" Bella sighed.

"What's the matter with you guys, you're all so glum today" I said, referring to Rikki and Bella's glum faces.

"There's people moving into Cleo's old house, the for sale sign has been taken down" Bella told me.

"Why now? her house has been empty for three years" I said.

"I don't know but it frustrates me" said Rikki, sipping her juice, today was her day off work.

Three years ago Cleo and her family disappeared, we still have no idea where they are, one day I was making my way to her house to work on a science project, I knocked on the door and when nobody answered I grew suspicious, I peeked through the window to see that her whole house was completely empty.

I never saw my girlfriend again.

"It really sucks" I sighed.

"That's all you have to say!?" Rikki burst out.

"Rikki" Bella said.

"You loved Cleo, and you don't seem to care that strangers are going to be moving into her house, you're never going to see her again!" Rikki snapped.

"Of course I care Rikki, she was my girlfriend, but I know Cleo and she wouldn't want us to be moping around right now" I replied.

"You make it sound like she's dead or something!" Rikki responded, pushing past Zane and storming out of the cafe.

"Oh no what's wrong with her?" Zane asked.

"She's angry because Cleo's house has been sold" Bella replied.

"I better handle this one" said Zane, walking out of the cafe after Rikki.

"I didn't mean to make her angry I just..." I trailed off with a sigh.

"I know Lewis, we all miss her like crazy, and we're all frustrated about her house being sold, Rikki's just having a hard time time taking it in, we all are, I can't imagine somebody else living in Cleo's house it's just weird!" Bella said.

"Where do you think she is?" I sighed.

"I don't know Lewis, but just keep hoping that one day she will come back" said Bella.

"I've been doing that for the past three years" I replied.

"I've gotta go, I said that I'd help Will out with something" Bella said.

"See you later Bella" I said.

"Bye Lewis" she smiled, before walking out of the cafe.

* * *

**So guys tell me what you thought of the first chapter in a review!**

**-BeautifulSoulsAreOnTheHorizon**


	2. The shocking surprise

**Hey guys, wow 9 reviews already keep em coming!, enjoy**

* * *

**United Kingdom London**

**Cleo's POV**

I peered through the door of Esme's room, she was still fast asleep, I tiptoed into the room and nudged her gently.

"Esme, it's time to wake up baby" I whispered, causing her to stir a little.

"Eugh" she groaned, turning her back to me.

"Esme" I said in a sing song tone of voice, earning myself another annoyed groan.

"Goway mummy" she groaned, turning towards me and pushing me out of the way.

"Wow, somebody is a little cranky today" I laughed, before scooping my daughter up and out of the bed.

"Nooooo!" She whined, her head rested against my shoulder as I carried her downstairs.

"You can't be late for pre-school Esme" I told her.

"I wanna be late" she replied, sleepily.

"Well I don't" I said.

When I reached the end of the stairs I carried her into the kitchen where my dad and Kim were eating breakfast.

"Morning sweetheart, morning princess" my dad said, I smiled at him and pulled out a seat, before placing Esme on it and pushing her in.

"What do you want for breakfast Ezy?" I asked her.

"Choca muffin!" She shrieked, with a huge grin on her face.

"You are not having a chocolate muffin for breakfast, do you want honey loops?" I asked her.

"Yes" she sighed.

"Grandad why is your hair silver?" She asked my dad, Kim and I burst out laughing, I nearly dropped the cereal box it was so hilarious.

"Princess, my hair isn't silver" he replied.

"Yes it is" said Esme.

"It's because I'm old Esme, people who are old have silver hair" dad said.

"Why you old?" She asked, as I set down the bowl of cereal in front of her.

"Because I'm old" he replied.

"He's nearly fifty" Kim whispered loudly to Esme.

"I am not nearly fifty!" Dad said, as I took a seat beside Esme and shovelled honey loops into my mouth.

"Aright, you're almost fifty then" Kim laughed, dad narrowed his eyes at all of us.

"Can we talk about something else, other than my age please?" He asked.

"Why do you have lines on your face?" Esme asked, Kim and I both burst out laughing again.

"Those are called wrinkles sweetheart" I sniggered.

"Whatsa wrinkle?" She replied.

"You get them when you're old Esme" Kim answered.

"Again, can we please talk about something other than my age?" Dad sighed.

"Hey, Esme is the one who keeps bringing it up" I laughed.

"Well get her to talk about something else" he replied, I rolled my eyes.

"Esme what does a cat say?" I asked her.

"Meow!" She yelled.

"Hey, where's Sam?" Kim asked, glancing at the empty seat beside dad.

"She's gone to work, she starts at six in the morning on Thursdays" dad said.

"Ugh, I'm not even capable of controlling my brain at six in the morning!" I said, grabbing a napkin and wiping Esme's milk moustache of her face.

"Kim you better hurry up and get to school, it's almost half past eight" dad said.

"I haven't finished my breakfast yet!" She argued.

"Take it with you" he said.

"I'm going" she sighed, picking her backpack up and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Have a good day!" Dad shouted after her, the door slammed shut before he could finish his sentence.

"Let's go and you changed Esme" I said, she held out her arms and I lifted her out of the seat and up the stairs, when we reached her room I put her down on the floor and she ran into her bedroom.

"Do you want to wear your dress today?" I asked her, I smiled as she climbed on her small toddler bed and began jumping on the mattress.

"Yeah!" She replied, I nodded and took her blue dress with red polka dots out of her wardrobe.

She stopped bouncing and held her arms up, I rolled my eyes and took off her Cinderella pyjama top and replaced it with her dress.

"Alright, hair time" I said, I laughed at her bed head, her light brown hair was sticking up in random places, she climbed onto my lap and I ran the brush through her tangled hair a few times before tying it up into a small bun.

"Have you got your backpack?" I asked her, she nodded and picked up her Cinderella bag, placing it on her back.

"Alright then, lets get you to pre-school" I smiled.

* * *

**Cleo's POV**

"Lily!" Esme squealed, running into her classroom and hugging her friend Lily.

"Have a good day Esme, I'm going now" I told her.

"Bye mummy!" She replied happily.

"Bye bye Cleo" Lily said.

"Bye sweetheart" I chuckled.

I smiled at the two little girls that had ran straight to the sandpit.

Esme says that she hates pre-school but she only says it because of Kim, she copies anything that Kim does, and it's not ideal because Kim can be grumpy at times which rubs off on Esme, but she loves pre-school and she always goes in with a smile and eager to see Lily.

I made my way out of the entrance to little munchkin's pre-school and headed to my car, I fiddled with my locket around my neck, I haven't taken it off since the day I left the Gold Coast, I miss my friends a lot and there isn't a day that goes by where I don't think of them, sometimes I also regret my decision should I have taken Esme away from her father? Is she going to hate me when she's older for depriving her of a father figure?

It's hard being a single mother, I know that I've got my dad, Sam, and Kim's support, but I still feel alone, there's some little things that happen in daily life that I just think Lewis should be doing with her instead of me, like when she rode her tricycle for the first time.

I climbed into my car and buckled up before turning on the engine and heading down the road.

My heart aches for Lewis everyday, he must've been so freaked out when he noticed I was gone without a trace, I really did love him but I didn't want to ruin his career by pushing a child into his life.

The other thing that is hard for me to do is keeping the whole mermaid secret from her, when I bathe her I have to wear rubber gloves, and I haven't been swimming since I moved to England, Esme gets really confused if a drop of water touches me and I have to rush straight out of the room, I just told her that I'm scared of water and she understands that, when I was pregnant with her I was scared that when I had a ultrasound scan they would see my baby with a tail but luckily she wasn't born with the mermaid thing.

When I reached my house I parked up in the driveway and got opened up the door, I walked towards my house and plunged the key into the lock, I swung the door open before entering.

"Dad, I'm home!" I yelled, dropping my car keys on the side.

"Dad are you there?" I asked, when I heard no response.

I entered the living room but there was no sign of him.

"Dad, where are you?!" I yelled, walking out of the living room and heading to the kitchen.

When I reached the kitchen, something caught my eye, there was was five small pieces of paper lying on the table, I furrowed my eyebrows and walked to the table, I picked up on of the tickets and on that ticket in plain black and white was something I never thought I would read.

_**Cleo Sertori**_

_**First class**_

_**Australia**_

No no no, this can't be happening, we can't move back to Australia! We are happy here, I started to hyperventilate as the anxiety hits me in waves, how can this be happening right now!? Why are we moving back to Australia?!

"Oh hello sweetheart, hey is something wrong?" I heard the sound of dad's voice, I turned to face him with anger written all over my face.

"Oh something is wrong alright!" I growled.

"Cleo what-" he began but I cut him off.

"What are these!?" I questioned holding up the five plane tickets.

"Oh I was afraid this would happen" he sighed.

"We're not moving back to Australia are we?!" I asked.

"Cleo I-" he started but I cut him off again.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"Yes, Cleo we are moving back to Australia" he replied.

"Please tell me you're joking" I said in shock.

"I'm not joking Cleo, we belong in Australia, not here" he responded.

"Okay now tell me the real reason why we're moving back?!" I ordered.

"I've got my job back, I'm not happy with the wages I'm earning over here, so I took our old house off the market" he said.

"Right so you didn't even consider Esme's life here, this is her home and she has friends here for goodness sake! And you are just going to rip that away from her? she was born in this country!" I replied, my face was turning bright scarlet.

"Esme's always wanted to come to Australia on vacation" dad answered.

"Yes, on vacation!" I growled.

"Cleo we are going back and that's final, our flight is on Sunday" he told me.

"Eugh, I'm going to Sebastian's!" I snarled, running out of the door and making sure to slam it behind me.

I angrily opened my car door and shut it with force, I buckled up and started the engine, I mumbled angry words to myself as I drove down the road, heading to my friend Sebastian's house.

If Rikki, Bella, and Lewis saw me with Esme I am going to be faced with endless questions, and I am going to have no choice but to tell them everything.

I needed to get to Sebastian's right now, I can tell him literally anything, he's an amazing friend and he loves Esme as if she is his own, she even calls him uncle Sebbie. He's gay and he's had more ex-boyfriends than Taylor Swift but he's so caring and understanding, he taught Esme to ice skate since he's on a figure skating team, it took quite some time but she can now skate without falling flat on her face.

He doesn't live that far from me so I got to him pretty quickly, I parked infront of his house and climbed out of the car, I stormed up to his house and rang the doorbell, a few seconds later it opened to reveal a tall brunette wearing a robe, he let out a yawn.

"Hey Cleo, what are you doing here so early?" He asked me, it wasn't even early.

"Just let me in" I sighed pushing past him and entering his modern looking house, he followed me to his living room and I took a seat on the couch.

"Oh no you've got your angry face on what's wrong with you now?" He asked, collapsing into a nearby armchair.

"Seb, you are not going to believe what I'm about to tell you!" I said, completely livid.

"Go on" he said.

"We're moving back to Australia!" I said, he gave me a look of disbelief and choked on his orange juice.

"But you can't move back to Australia!" He gasped, he was now fully alert and sitting on the edge of the armchair.

"That's what I told my dad, but would he listen? No just like always" I told him.

"Cleo, you are not taking that little girl away from me!" He ordered.

"Tell my dad that" I said, he stood up off his chair and began to pace the room, rubbing his stubbly chin with his right hand.

"We need to come up with a plan!" He said.

"It's no use Seb, I have to take my daughter away from her home!" I said, I felt a tear run down my face.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright" he tried to console me, he placed an arm around my shoulder and I began to sob.

"She's going to be so upset, I can't take her away from England!" I said.

"You'll be fine Cleo, and do you know why?" He asked.

"Why?" I sniffled.

"Because I'm coming with you" he said.

"You can't do that, what about your mum?!" I gasped.

"My mother is as tough as old boots, and I lost my job today anyway" he chuckled.

"You can't" I sobbed.

"I am going wherever you are going, and give me one reason why I can't?" He queried.

"There's only five plane tickets, me, Esme, dad, Sam, and Kim" I replied.

"I'll buy my own it's no big deal, I've been saving my money for something awesome" he said.

"You can't spend your life savings for me!" I gasped.

"I'm going to live in Australia, that is too awesome for me to bare!" He replied, I let out a chuckle.

"There's no way I'm letting you and Esme out of my sight!" He said.

He kissed the top of my head gently and I let out a smirk.

He's like the brother I never had.

* * *

**Cleo's POV**

"Uncle Sebbie!" Esme squealed, running up to Sebastian and jumping straight into his arms.

"Oof!" He huffed, as he adjusted the three year old on his hip.

"Hi there beautiful!" He chuckled.

"Urm, excuse me, I am your mother and I don't even get a single hello?!" I said.

"Hello mummy!" She giggled.

"Thank you Esme, hello to you too" I replied.

"Why you here uncle Sebbie?" Esme asked curiously.

"Because you and mummy are going to have a sleepover at my house tonight" he replied.

"Yay!" She shrieked, throwing her arms up.

"So did you have a good day at pre-school?" I asked her.

"Yes mummy" she replied.

"Good, go and grab your stuff and we'll get going" I told her, she nodded and Sebastian placed her down on the floor.

I was way too livid with my dad so I decided to spend the night at Sebastian's, just to cool myself down a little, this is a lot to take in. now I just have to work out how to tell Esme, and I have to think fast because our flight is in three days! I have no idea why we have to leave so early, but hey that's my dad for you.

"Ready!" Esme said, she was wrapped her Disney princess coat and her backpack was securely on her back.

"Wow, Ezy did you to do that yourself?" I asked her.

"No Miss Smith did it" she said, pointing to a blonde lady.

I knew it was too good to be true.

"Okay, let's go then" I said taking her hand and leading her out of pre-school.

* * *

**Cleo's POV**

"Esme?" I said to the little girl playing with Legos, don't ask why Sebastian has kiddie toys in his house.

"Yes mummy?" She answered.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked her, holding both of her hands tightly in mine.

"Yep" she replied, in an innocent voice.

"We aren't going to live in our house anymore" I told her.

"Why? I like our house" she pouted.

"I know you do sweetheart, but we're going to live in Australia" I told her, my heart pounded in my chest, as I waited for a response.

silence

"Esme, say something, are you happy that we're going to live in Australia?" I asked her.

"I'm happy and sad" she sighed, taking a seat next to me, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding when she finally answered me.

"Why's that?" I queried.

"Cos I miss Lily and uncle Sebbie" she replied.

"Uncle Sebbie is coming with us" I informed her, she instantly perked up.

"Really?!" She gasped.

"Yes baby" I replied, with a smirk.

"whabout Lily?" She asked.

"Lily is staying here in England" I told her.

"Oh" she replied, looking down at the floor.

"But you can still talk to her, by sending post cards and you could Skype her" I said.

"I wanna see dolphins at stralia!" She gasped in excitement, suddenly not caring about not seeing her best friend.

"You can baby, you know, I used to be a dolphin trainer in Australia, before you were born" I told her.

"Wow" she smiled.

"Are you happy that we're moving back now?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She giggled, before running back to her pile of Legos.

I am certainly not looking forward to it!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Keep reviewing!**

-**BSAOTH**


	3. The cheer up day out :)

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated In a while, school has started and I've got tons of work to do I'm just so sorry but hey ho, hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Cleo's POV**

"Mummy?"

I was woken by the sound of my little girl's voice, I opened my eyes to see her standing by Sebastian's bed that he let me take for the night, Esme slept in the spare room and Seb slept on the couch downstairs.

"Morning baby girl" I smiled, I sat up in the bed and lifted her onto my lap, planting kisses to her head.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" I asked her.

"The covers are scratchy mummy, I tired now" she pouted.

"Awh, Esme you should have come to me baby" I told her.

"But you were sleepy, I not wanna stirb you" she said.

"Well, do you wanna sleep for a bit longer in here?" I asked her, she nodded and rubbed her eyes.

I climbed out of bed and tucked her securely into it.

"There we go, I'll just be downstairs if you need me sweetheart" I said.

"Kay mummy" she replied sleepily, I smiled at her before heading downstairs.

I walked into Seb's living room and found him crashed out on the couch, I smirked and grabbed a cushion before tossing it at him.

"Wha- Cleo!" He growled, sitting up.

"Good morning to you too Sebastian" I said, collapsing down beside him.

"How did you sleep?" he asked me.

"Good, but Esme's exhausted she's still sleeping" I told her.

"Your dad called, he was worried about you" he said.

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"I just told him that you and Ezy spent the night here and that you're still mad at him" he informed me.

"Mad doesn't even begin to describe it" I said.

"Cleo, I know that you don't want to move back to the Gold Coast because of your friends and Esme's father, but you're going to have to think about what you are going to tell them when you return" he said.

"I'll probably have to tell them everything" I sighed.

"You'll have to tell them slowly, it's gonna be a lot to take in" he said.

"I know, especially for Lewis, he's going to hate my guts when he finds out I took his daughter away from him" I said.

"Looks like we're going to have to find out" he said.

"Ugh I wouldn't have been as angry if he would of given me a warning, but no he has to dump me in the deep end!" I complained, getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen, Sebastian followed behind.

"You have to at least act like your excited, for Ezy's sake" Sebastian said.

"Yeah but you see Seb, I'm not excited I am not looking forward to facing Rikki, Bella, and Lewis, god they are going to hate me!" I huffed, as I violently poured coffee granules into a mug.

"Okay okay, there is no need to angrily make your coffee" Sebastian said.

"I can't help it, I'm so livid with dad right now, you have no idea!" I growled.

"Mummy, why you angry with grandad?" A tiny voice called out from behind me, I turned around to face my daughter standing by the kitchen doorway with her thumb in her mouth.

"Oh Esme, I'm not angry with grandad, I'm just upset with him because we have to move to Australia so soon" I told her.

"Don't you wanna go back to stralia mummy?" She asked, twirling her hair around her finger.

"I do baby, I just wish that your grandad had given us more time to prepare" I told her.

"Okay, can I have breakie now?" She asked.

"Of course Ezy, what do you want for breakfast, I will make you anything you ask for!" Sebastian said, scooping Esme up and holding her on his hip.

"Do you got choca muffins?" She questioned.

"I think I do actually Ezy, I'll have a look" he said, placing Esme on a high stool and pushing her into the table.

"Seb, she can't have chocolate for breakfast, she gets too hyper!" I said.

"Oh come on Cleo, you've got to treat her sometime!" Said Sebastian.

"Yeah mummy!" She giggled.

"There you go, a delicious muffin for a beautiful muffin!" Said Sebastian, placing the chocolate muffin down infront of her.

"Thank you uncle Sebbie!" She squealed, tucking into what she calls 'breakfast'.

"You can deal with her when she's bouncing off the walls Sebastian" I sighed, taking a seat next to my daughter.

"No problem" he replied.

"Mummy, if you mad at grandad when are we going home?" She asked, with a mouthful of muffin.

"We're going home today Esme, I just needed time to clear my head" I told her.

"Yeah but you two aren't going home anytime soon because I have plans for us all" Sebastian announced.

"Really?!" Esme gasped, her eyes lighting up.

"No" he replied.

"Oh" Esme pouted.

"I'm kidding Ezy, I'm taking you and your mother to the zoo!" He said.

"Yay!" Esme shrieked.

"I really don't think I can be bothered" I whined, resting my head on the table.

"Esme tell mummy to stop being miserable" Sebastian sighed.

"Mummy, uncle Sebbie said stop being missyble!" Esme said.

"Alright, sorry baby" I laughed.

"We can see the tigers, roarrrr!" She growled.

"Go and get ready then Ezzy because we're going right now" Seb told her.

"Yay!" She shrieked, climbing off the chair and running upstairs to get ready.

"Ugh do we have to go right now?" I moaned.

"Cleo, this is going to cheer you up, now shut up, turn around, and go and help Ezy get dressed" he told me, putting his finger to my lips and Turing me around.

"Bossy!" I growled, standing up and heading upstairs to help Esme.

"Whatever " he replied.

* * *

**Cleo's POV**

"When are we there, I fed up!" Esme whined from the backseat of Sebastian's car.

"Almost princess, be patient" said Sebastian.

"I wanna get my face painted like a tiger!" Esme squealed excitedly.

"Sure baby" I replied with a smile.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Ezy" said Sebastian.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because the zoo keepers might think that you're an escaped tiger and throw you in the enclosure!" He teased.

"But I don't wanna be thrown in the tiger closure!" She gasped in fear.

"Esme, Sebastian is just teasing you" I said to her.

"Yeah after all, everybody knows that you won't make a very tasty dinner" he said.

"Hey!" She whined.

"I'm kidding, you'd be delicious" he smiled

we finally arrived at the zoo, it took forever to find a parking space which frustrated Esme but we got there in the end.

"One, two,three!" I counted before lifting her out of her princess Belle carseat, I held her on my hip and planted a kiss to my cheek.

"Mummy I gotta go!" She gasped.

"Alright, guess were seeing the the toilets first then" I laughed.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and we headed to the zoo's entrance.

"Seb, can you get the ticket while I take Ezzy to the bathroom?" I asked him, he nodded and I led the tiny three year old into the ladies restrooms.

She walked into a stall and closed the door in my face, I let out a sigh.

"Esme, can you manage by yourself?" I asked her.

"Yes mummy, I'm a big girl!" She whined.

"Whatever you say" I chuckled.

I'm not ready for my baby to be a big girl yet.

"Mummy?" Called a tiny voice.

"Yeah baby" I replied.

"Why are we moving to stralia?" She asked behind the door.

"Because grandad misses his job Ezzy" I said.

"Oh" she replied.

"Aren't you happy that we're moving to Australia? You're always asking about it" I questioned her.

"Yeah mummy, I wanna go the beach there!" She squeaked happily.

"Of course baby girl" I smiled.

I heard her flush the toilet and the door opened to reveal the tiny three year old dressed in a pink tank top with the words 'small but loud', a cute pair of denim shorts, and some tiny purple converse high tops.

"You ready to see all the animals baby?" I asked her.

"Yeah mummy" she giggled, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Well then, come here you little monster" I laughed, scooping my daughter off the floor and placing her on my hip.

I exited the restroom to find a bored looking Sebastian using the admission tickets to cool himself off, it was a really hot day for England.

"What the heck were you doing in there, going for a swim?" Sebastian chuckled.

I smiled as Esme she held out her arms towards Sebastian, Seb took her from my arms and adjusted her on his hip.

"Who's ready to see some animals?" Asked Sebbie.

"I am, I am!" Esme squealed, her voice echoing through the zoo's centre.

"Shhh, Esme not so loud"

* * *

**Cleo's POV**

"Wazee doing mummy?" Esme giggled as we watched the black and white striped tiger licking himself clean.

"He's giving himself a wash Ezzy" I said.

"Like Grandma's kitty!" Esme gasped.

"Yeah, he is a cat too, he's a big cat" I told her, smiling as the sun shone on her beautiful light brown hair.

"Can we get a big cat!?" She asked innocently.

"Esme it'll kill you" Sebastian laughed.

"He will?!" She gasped in shock, her eyes wide with worry.

"Tigers are dangerous Esme, they're wild animals, not like the ones you can keep as a pet" I told her, rolling my eyes at Sebastian.

"Oh" she replied, looking a little disappointed, suddenly her face lit up.

"Mummy can I get my face painted look!" She beamed, pointing to a stall.

"Sure baby" Sebastian smiled.

"You do realise it's seven pounds just to get your face splattered with paint" I said.

"Cleo, stop being so tight, we need to make the most of our last days in England" he said.

"Alright" I sighed, grabbing my purse and taking a handful of coins out of my purse, I handed the money to Emse.

"Go and pay the lady before somebody gets there before you" I said.

I smiled as she rushed off to the stall, handing the woman the money, Sebastian and I followed her and she wriggled onto the toddler sized seat.

"I wanna be a tiger!" She squealed.

"Of course sweetie" said the woman.

The pure excitement on her face made my heart warm up, the amount of little things that just fill her with joy is unreal.

The woman grabbed a sponge and dipped it into orange paint, she told Esme to close her eyes as she patted her face gently until she was covered in orange face paint.

"Esme quit wriggling, you need to stay still" said Sebastian, she followed his orders.

Next, the lady picked up a paintbrush and plunged it into black paint, she ran the brush along her face making black stripes, she drew a little nose on her and a few whiskers before putting the brush down.

"There you go honey" she smiled, handing Ezzy a mirror.

"Rawwwr, I'm a tiger!" She growled, using her hands to mimic tiger claws.

"Thank you so much" I told the painter.

"No problem" she replied.

"Can we see the grillas now!?" Asked Esme.

"They're called gorillas baby" I said.

"No they called grillas" she said.

"Yeah Cleo, don't diss her" Sebastian joked, I rolled my eyes at him.

We made our way to the Gorilla enclosure, Esme was completely astounded at the 'baby grilla' as she likes to call them clinging to their mother.

"Why are they so ugly?" She said, watching the gorilla through the glass as they walked around the enclosure on their knuckles.

"Because they look like you Esme" Sebastian joked.

"Hey!" She pouted.

"Kidding, your gorgeous princess" Sebastian said, kissing Esme's temple.

"Look Ezzy the little baby is coming towards you" I giggled as the tiny gorilla clambered over to the glass.

"Ah" Esme complained, moving away from the primate who now had his hands against the glass as he stared at Esme curiously.

"It's alright, he's not going to hurt you, he's on the other side of the glass baby" I said.

Esme looked up at me for a moment before moving back to the glass, she put her hands against the glass and smiled.

"He's funny mummy" Esme giggled, as the gorilla slammed his hands against the glass.

I took out my phone and took a quick snap as Esme hysterically laughed at the silly ape, her high pitched giggles made me grin like an idiot.

We went to see a bunch of other animals that Esme pronounced wrong, like the 'graffes', and the 'mingos' and of course the "lelyphants".

* * *

**Cleo's POV**

"Carry me mummy, I tired I tired!" Esme whined from behind Sebastian and I, she stomped her feet on the floor.

"Esme, stop whining, we're going home now" I told her.

"I tired mummy, I TIRRREEED!" She screamed, causing everyone to give us weird looks, I winced as she threw herself on the floor crying.

"Esme stop that right now!" I demanded, but it only made her kick off more.

"Esme, if you don't get up right now then I guess uncle Sebbie and I are going to leave you here.

"Noooo! Carry me now, carry me!" She shrieked, kicking the floor violently with her little legs.

"If you keep crying and screaming like that your tiger face will be ruined" I told her.

"Mummy, carry me, carry me!" she cried, her lip quivered and her eyelids looked heavy.

And then I remembered that she hadn't got any sleep last night, I let out a sigh gazed at my daughter who was sitting on the floor bawling her eyes out, she looked so wiped out.

"Okay, Ezzy stop crying baby girl" I said, walking towards her and kneeling down to her level.

She started to quiet down but she still let out whines.

"That's it, calm yourself down and I'll carry you" I told her.

"O-o-okay mummy" she sniffled.

"Are you sorry for throwing that tantrum?" I asked her, she nodded whilst pouting.

"That's my girl, do I get a hug now?" I asked her, she nodded again and wrapped her arms around me, I smiled and scooped her off the floor.

"There we go, I know your not really a naughty girl" I said, kissing her temple.

"Can you get me my paci?" She asked in a shaky voice, wiping the tea off her cheeks causing the face paint to smudge a little.

"What's the magic word?" I asked her.

"Please" she said, letting out a long yawn.

"Seb can you pass me her pacifier it's in the bag" I asked, he nodded and reached into Esme's Cinderella Backpack, he took out a dark pink pacifier and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I said, plunging it into Esme's mouth.

She rested her head on my shoulder and we made our way to the exit, she twirled her hair around her finger as I carried her towards the exit.

I sighed, Sebastian was right, we have to treasure our last days in England, where Esme and I were safe from the hatred of Rikki, Bella, and most of all Lewis

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed and remember to review, until next chapter see you! **

**-BeautifulSoulsAreOnTheHorizon**


	4. Tired excuses

**Hey guys I'm sorry that I'm slow with updating but I promise you I'm working on it please enjoy and remember to leave me a review ! Xxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

"Mummy!?"

I was awoken by the sound of a sweet little voice, I felt my little girl poking me repeatedly.

"Yes Esme?" I asked groggily, opening my eyes to see my little girl dressed in a pink tutu and little ballet shoes.

"I go ballet today!" She squealed.

I glanced at the clock, and groaned at the numbers 6:45 am.

"It's not time yet Ezzy" I told her.

She pouted in frustration, I sat up in my bed and put both hands on her shoulders.

"Hey Ezzy, you do know that this is your last ballet lesson right? we're leaving for Australia tomorrow" I asked her.

"Okay!" She said happily, before skipping out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

"Esme be careful down the stairs, I don't want you to fall!" I yelled after her.

I blew the hair out of my face and climbed out of bed, I brushed my hair a few times, and glanced at my reflection before heading downstairs.

Dad, Sam, and Esme were all sitting at the table eating breakfast, although Esme was more interested in scribbling in her colouring book.

"Good morning sweetheart" my dad greeted, looking away from his newspaper.

I glanced at him and started to make myself breakfast, pouring honey loops into a bowl, followed by milk, then I took a seat next to Esme, making sure to never make eye contact with my dad.

"Cleo, how long are you going to keep this up for? we leave tomorrow" said dad.

I shrugged, and shovelled honey loops into my mouth.

"Cleo, this is getting old!" He half yelled.

I glanced up at him before turning to my daughter and looking at her drawing.

"What are you drawing baby?" I asked, trying to smooth down her bed head hair.

"A kangyroo" she replied, sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth in concentration.

"It looks fantastic Ezzy!" I told her, eyeing her drawing of a 'kangaroo' that looked like a crayon explosion.

"Esme, tell mummy to talk to me" said dad.

"Mummy, grandad said talka him" she told me.

"I'd rather not" I said.

"Cleo, listen to me now!" Dad said sternly.

"What?" I spat, facing him with pure aggravation in my eyes.

"I understand that you're upset, but you need to lighten up, for Esme's sake" he said.

I covered my daughter's ears for this part.

"Upset? You think I'm upset? Dad I have to take my child to Australia, where the people who I neglected are living, not to mention Lewis, I took his daughter away from him, and he doesn't even know it!" I yelled angrily.

"Oh yeah, we'll then maybe you shouldn't of got yourself knocked up in the first place!" He hissed.

"Don!" Sam gasped in shock.

That hurt

it literally felt like a slap in the face to me, tears welled up in my eyes.

"Well, then I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment" I sighed, my voice was cracking.

I stormed upstairs and ran into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me and collapsing into an emotional heap on my bed.

How could he say something like that!?

I sat up on the bed and sobbed into my knees, I glanced up for a moment and caught sight of a pink book hidden by the side of my cupboards, I shuffled off the bed and grabbed the book, a slight smile came to my face when I realised exactly what it was.

Written in gold cursive letters was...

**_Esme Elizabeth McCartney_**

I turned the first page and saw a picture of myself with a bulging stomach, I laughed at myself before turning onto the next page.

I smiled, it was a picture of me looking exhausted and completely out of it, and in my arms was a tiny baby wrapped in a pink blanket, she still had that newborn gunk on her face.

I flicked through a few pages before stopping at a page that read 'Esme 18 months old'

It was a picture of Kim, holding both of Esme's hands and helping her learn to walk.

I closed the book and thought about what my dad just said to me, a tear rolled down my cheek.

he saw me suffer throughout my pregnancy with Esme, he watched me fall into post-natal depression after she was born, so he knew how hard it was for me to be a young mother.

There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Who is it?" I asked, wiping away my tears.

"It's Sam, can I come in Cleo?"

"Sure, whatever" I replied, she entered the room and looked at me with concern.

"Cleo, your father said a horrible thing" she told me, taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah, but he doesn't care" I said, holding back the tears.

"Oh come here Cleo" she said sympathetically, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"What am I going to do Sam" I sobbed into her chest and she stroked my hair.

"Well Cleo, I think that you should call one of your friends, and prepare them for your return" said Sam.

"But I haven't spoken to them for three years, I blocked their numbers" I sniffled.

"You can unblock them right?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

"So call, I don't know Rikki" said Sam.

"No, Rikki will flip out too much, I'll call Bella" I said.

"Call Bella then" Sam smiled.

"Gosh, how's Esme? I hope dad didn't freak her out!" I asked.

"She's fine Cleo, she was far too wrapped up in her drawing that she didn't even notice" Sam said with a laugh.

"That's a relief" I said.

When Sam left the room I stared at my contacts list on my phone, I took a deep breath and and tapped Bella's name, I unblocked her and pressed the green button.

My heart pounded against my chest as I listened to the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello, who is this?" A familiar voice asked.

I froze, all of the speech had been dragged out of my mouth.

"Hello?" She said.

"B-Bella?" I asked shakily.

"Cleo, Cleo is that you!?" Bella gasped.

"Yeah, it's me" I replied.

I never though I'd be so happy to hear my best friend's voice again, I had forgotten what she sounded like.

"Cleo, where the heck are you?" She asked.

"Bella, I know you've probably got a lot of questions but just let me speak" I told her.

"Alright, sorry" she apologised.

"Is anybody else in the room with you?" I asked.

"No, I'm in my bedroom right now, why are you calling me after all this time?" she replied.

"Bella, I'm going to explain everything to you, but you have to promise to never breathe a word of this to anybody" I said sternly.

"Of course" she replied.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Promise, but where in the world are you?" she responded.

I sighed, "England"

"England, what are you doing in England?" She asked.

"I'll get to that part later, the point is I'm coming back to Australia tomorrow" I said, nervously biting on my lip.

Silence.

"You still there Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just having a hard time taking all of this in" said Bella, sounding shocked.

"Mummy, when I go to ballet?" Asked a tiny voice, I watched as Esme sat on my bed.

"Soon baby, just go downstairs, I'm a little busy right now" I told her, she nodded and toddled out of my room.

"Who was that?" Bella asked.

"Okay, don't freak out" I told her.

"Okay" she said, sounding hesitant.

"That was my uhm, daughter"

"What!" Bella gasped.

"Please don't freak out" I said, wincing.

"You have a daughter?" She asked.

"Please, do not tell anybody about this!" I said.

"But Cleo this is big-" she started, but I cut her off.

"Bella, please" I begged her.

She sighed "okay"

"Thank you" I said.

"Your welcome, and you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice again" Bella said.

"Awh Bella, that's so sweet" I said.

"You need to promise me one thing though" Bella informed me.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Never leave my sight again" she said, I laughed.

* * *

**Cleo's POV**

"Uncle Sebbie!" Esme squealed, running through the door of Sebastian's house and leaping into his arms, for some reason his face was bright green.

"Hey baby girl, did you enjoy your prissy little ballet lesson?" Sebastian asked, Esme replied with a giggle.

"What?" He asked.

"Your face is blue!" She squealed.

"It's green sweetheart" Seb said.

"What the heck is on your face?" I asked, walking through the door and closing it behind me.

"It's a tea tree face mask, helps keep the zits away" he replied.

"You a troll!" Esme told him.

"Yeah, and do you know what hungry trolls eat for dinner?" Sebastian asked the tiny girl sitting on his hips.

"Nope" she replied.

"Prissy little pink ballerina girls!" He snarled, pretending to eat Esme.

"Ahhhhhh!" She squealed through adorable giggles.

"quit making her giddy" I said, taking Esme out of Sebastian's arms and carrying her into the living room.

"I play outside uncle Sebbie?" Esme asked.

"It's dark outside Ezzy" he responded.

"I wanna!" She pouted.

"My pet monster is sleeping outside Esme, if you disturb him the he might just gobble you up" Seb teased.

Esme gasped, and her eyes widened.

"I've still got your Cinderella DVD if you wanna watch it upstairs?" Sebastian asked her.

"Yeah!" She grinned.

"Aright, come on then little ballerina" Sebastian said, grabbing Esme by the legs, and carrying her away upside down, I smiled as I heard her giggling all the way up the stairs.

I glanced at a picture sitting on the shelf above the tv, it was a picture of me, Sebastian, and Esme, who was one at the time at Kim's 14th birthday party, Esme's little hand was covering Sebastian's eyes and a little pink party hat was placed on her head.

Sebastian has always been Esme's father figure, since the day she was born, he has stood by me, he even picked out her name.

I met Sebastian when I was working at the sea life centre, I was a dolphin trainer and he was right beside me working in shark bay, we had a great time working together, but then Esme came along and I had to quit the job to become a full time mother.

"She decided she didn't want to watch Cinderella so now she's watching my Star Wars marathon" said Sebastian taking a seat beside me on the couch.

"Thank you, for turning my daughter into a nerd" I smiled.

"Hey, I am not a nerd, little miss I've got a diploma in biology" said Sebastian, I let out a laugh and rested my head against his shoulder, he gently stroked my hair.

"You wanna stay here tonight?" He asked me, as I yawned.

"Yeah, I'll text my dad and tell him we'll meet him at the airport tomorrow morning" I said.

"What about your suitcases?" He asked.

"He'll bring them" I said.

He moved off the couch and I let out a whimper.

"You want a glass of wine?" He asked.

"Are you annoying and the world's gayest man on earth?" I asked him.

"Then yes, you would" he smiled, wandering into the kitchen, I could hear the clanging of glass in the kitchen and the sound of liquid being poured.

I smiled when Sebastian walked into the room holding two glasses full of red wine.

"There you go" he said, handing me the glass.

"Thanks" I said.

"Sebastian?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"I've ever thanked you for putting with me and Esme, so thank you" I said.

"Cleo, you and that little girl are my family, I love you both" he said.

I looked into his eyes, and he studied my face for a while.

And then it happened.

Before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine, we kissed for about eight seconds when Sebastian pulled away with a gasp.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking!" He apologised.

"It's fine Seb, it was just a mistake" I told him.

"Im gay aren't I? What the heck happened?" he whispered.

"You're probably tired Seb, I know I am" I replied, stretching.

"Probably" he replied.

"I'm gonna go sleep with Ezzy, see you in the morning Seb" I smiled, he smiled back and I headed upstairs.

I knew for a fact that I wouldn't get any sleep tonight, because tomorrow will be goodbye England and hello Australia.

* * *

Sooooooo whaddya think? Please leave me a review and until next time folks!

-BSAOTH


End file.
